


Fuck BuckLeming, everybody lives.

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 12 codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BuckLeming are the worst disgrace to ever happen to Supernatural, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, F/M, Fixing BuckLeming's mess, Gen, Go away BuckLeming 2kForever, I want Robbie Thompson back, sorry for the tags but I'm really pissed at those two rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hi, I'm just here fixing BuckLeming's mess of last episode. I hope they leave the show after this season, or (even better!) now.





	Fuck BuckLeming, everybody lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm just here fixing BuckLeming's mess of last episode. I hope they leave the show after this season, or (even better!) now.

Eileen runs through the dark woods, escaping from something she can't see. For what she knows, it must be an Hellhound, Sam explained what it is and that it's invisible. She stumbles on a root and falls on the ground. She turns around, trapped. The Hellhound stops, it's growling somewhere in front of her, she can see the footprints on the ground, crushing the dead leaves there, ready to attack. She takes the Angel blade Sam gave her that she keeps in the inside pocket of her jacket. He told her this can kill them. She feels the Hellound's breath on her, when suddenly... no more, like it went away, but not so far, she can still see the dog's footprint on the ground in the dim light of the moon in the sky.

Moments later, she sees a male figure coming out of the woods. He has a dog whistle in his mouth and a piece of meat in his free hand.

Ketch stops whistling, stopping the Hellhound's whines too, and says, like he's talking to a puppy, «Here boy,» the dog walks to him and takes the meat it's offered, «good boy» he adds, when the dog starts eating. Then he turns to Eileen, a smile that makes her want to slap him, and hard.

Eileen sees his mouth move, but can't quite read what he's saying at that distance.

«You must be Eileen Leahy» Ketch says, walking past where the Hellhound must be.

She doesn't say anything, and supposes he's still talking. Eileen stands up then, slowly walking to Ketch, Angel blade still in hand, and when she's close enough, she can see what he's saying.

«I'm Mr Ketch and I came here to speak about business»

«What is it?» she asks when the man's mouth closes in that irritating smile again, smirking a little when her tone of voice startles him.

 _I hope you know sign language_ , she signs, _I'm deaf_ , she points at her ear, _idiot_ , she thinks, but doesn't add. Both Sam and Dean told her about Ketch and how she shouldn't trust him.

He seems surprised, probably he wasn't expecting this. He starts talking again, his mouth moves slower this time, as for Eileen to not miss a single word.

«I'm here to propose you to join the British branch of the Men of Letters, we're more equipped and we can help you with your...» he taps his ear, «problem»

Eileen pretends to think about it, studying her Angel blade while walking around Ketch until she's near the Hellhound, feeling its breath on her leg. She then looks back up at Ketch and shakes her head no, and the man raises one eyebrow.

«I'm good where I am» she says and, in a swift movement, stabs the Hellhound somewhere, effectively killing it because Ketch makes a face like he's heard the worst sound ever in existence.

Eileen takes the opportunity to kick him in the stomach, making him stumble backwards a few feet. Ketch takes few seconds to realize what's happening before attacking Eileen, kicking her in the knee and making her fall on the ground. She takes the opportunity to trip him. He falls on his back and Eileen straddles him, punching him in the face until she sees blood on the man's face.

All of a sudden, Ketch shoves her on the ground, taking her arm and twisting her shoulder. Eileen groans in pain, but starts kicking in the direction of the man above her, and when she hits him, he stumbles and she takes the opportunity to stand up. She takes her gun with her good arm and points it at Ketch.

«Move and I'll shoot» she says.

Ketch stands up too, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand. _You don't have the courage_ , he signs. Eileen is surprised, Ketch didn't seem to know sign language. _I saw it, when you shot Renny, you were afraid you killed a human._

Eileen doesn't say anything, she points at the man's thigh and shoots, making him fall on the ground.

Ketch stifles his scream and clenches his thigh, unable to move. Eileen runs to her car, not seeing Ketch calling for backups, and definitely not hearing him saying to shoot her on sight.

 _I need to go to Sam and Dean_ , she thinks as she starts the car. She's few towns from Lebanon, it won't take a lot to reach the bunker.

Eileen gets there in less than one hour, going as fast as her beetle can. She opens the bunker's garage with the key the Winchesters gave her and parks next to Dean's Impala. She walks up the stairs, heading to the main room and walks into Sam with his gun pointed in front of him defensively.

Sam raises his hands as soon as he sees Eileen and walks to her, wrapping his long arms around her, stepping back a little when she winces.

«I met our friend Ketch» she mouths as Dean appears from behind the corner. Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Eileen puts one finger on hers telling him to shut up.

 _They probably put bugs somewhere here, like they did to my house_ , she signs. The brothers exchange a look, then Sam signs back, _We're gonna find a room bugs-free, then you tell us what happened_ , and they both walk away when Eileen nods.

They end up, 15 minutes later, in one of the unused bedrooms. Eileen sits on the bed, Sam next to her and Dean is standing behind her, his hands on her damaged shoulder.

 _This will hurt a little_ , Sam signs with a smile that Eileen returns, then looks at his brother and nods. Dean pushes at her shoulder, and Eileen closes her eyes and balls her hands into fists, feeling a jolt of pain through her shoulder and arm. When she reopens her eyes, she notices Dean's mouth is moving.

«... ok?» he's saying. She moves her arm, definitely better than a minute ago. She nods and a little smile starts forming on Dean's face.

 _Tell us what happened with Ketch_ , Sam signs and so she does. When she finishes, Dean is pacing back and forth the lenght of the bed and Sam is following him with his eyes.

«They probably are after her, and they know she knows us, so they know she came here» Dean is saying.

«I can go find a motel and crash there» Eileen intervenes, stopping Dean, who's now facing her.

«No way» he says, shaking his head no, «we're not gonna leave you, we come too» he adds, moving his arms from himself to her and Sam.

Eileen smiles a little and continues, «I can't impose you that, you've been through a lot with those British douchebags»

Sam touches her shoulder, inviting her to look at him, _You're not imposing, we're offering, we can help you in case they show up._

Eileen looks between Sam and Dean, then nods. The three of them walk out of the room and to the garage. When Dean goes for the Impala, Sam stops him.

«Not a good idea, they know this car and they'll find us quickly» he says, then turns to Eileen, talking with both his hands and voice, «Do they know what car you're driving?» and when Eileen signs, _Don't think so_ , he asks her to give him the keys, that tosses at his brother and they climb in the beetle, Dean driving and Sam and Eileen in the backseat.

They check in in a motel some hours south from Lebanon, Dean insisted to stay outside to stand guard, "You can never know Sammy, those sons of bitches have means to everything", and Sam and Eileen are in the room, Eileen in one bed, Sam in the other.

Eileen is restless, too worried of what the British Men of Letters could do, she never saw them in action, but from what Sam and Dean told her, they're skilled and don't stop in front of anything.

After few moments of tossing and turning in the bed, she says, in what she thinks is a whisper, «Sam?»

The man turns on his side and turns on the lamp, «Can't sleep?» he asks, making sure she can see his mouth. Eileen shakes her head no and Sam scoots a little, creating space for her. Eileen gets out of bed and climbs on the other one, next to Sam, resting her head on Sam's shoulder and one arm around his middle. Sam smiles and turns off the lamp again, bringing his arm around Eileen, who smiles and snuggles closer to Sam. They fall asleep after few minutes.

When Dean opens the door to trade places with his brother for some shut eye, he finds them like that, sound asleep and checks his clock. Only 4:37am. He can stay awake a little more until dawn if necessary, _Sammy sure needs it since he didn't sleep these past days, too worried for mom_. He smiles and closes the door again.

**Author's Note:**

> WAS IT THAT DIFFICULT?


End file.
